No more physcos, No more physcos, No more physcos
by Waffle Girl
Summary: Izzy the aisha goes on a little walk and meets all her's parents old oatmeal-obsessed friends...


I like bold print. I don't feel right using normal, un-bold print. It just.doesn't look right. I bet you want to read the fic now. Too bad! Ha! Ha! I'm writing this all spontaneously, not really giving a crap about.stuff! Wheeeeeee! Fic now.  
  
Izzy shuffled through the busy streets of Neopia, pulling her jacket more tightly around her. She entered the clothes shop, greeted by a sweet fragrance of roses and racks of heavy winter coats crowding the aisles.  
  
She caught sight of herself in a full-sized mirror: a slender striped aisha, one tuft of hair on her forehead hung in between of her gray-blue eyes. A maroon cap covered her head, four spots poked for ears. She wore two pairs of earmuffs, one pair on her 'normal' ears, the other pair covering her antenna-ears. The very tip of her paws, tail, tuft of hair, and 'normal' ears were dyed pink. Hot pink. (So what if I'm too descriptive of an aisha. If you don't like it, too bad.)  
  
She made her way to the front of the store, meeting a chubby starred tuskaninny behind the counter. Izzy gasped.  
  
"Cuddily!"  
  
The tuskaninny grinned.  
  
"No one would loan me any money.so I got a job!"  
  
Izzy smiled, Cuddily was an old friend of her family's. She leaned forward, speaking to Cuddily in a soft tone.  
  
"Gloves."  
  
Cuddily went around the corner, leading Izzy to a rack in a corner. Cuddily picked up a pair of soft pink gloves, handing them to Izzy, who grinned at her friend's knowing of her color preferences.  
  
Izzy handed Cuddily the 37 NP for the gloves, then ripped off the 'Neopia's Finest' tag and dropping it into a trash bin. She rubbed her paws before pulling the gloves on, waving to Cuddily, and tromping out of the store.  
  
The tiny bell above the door in the shop tinkled as Izzy shut the door. It's even colder now, she thought bitterly. Shivering, she zipped her jacked up all the way and jumped the two stairs down to the ground. She walked briskly down the path, out to Main Square. In front of the food shop, a faerie aisha screaming something about snowberries stood out between the other pets. Izzy smiled: Purrzee! Walking up to the food shop, Izzy calmly placed her paw on Purrzee's shoulder.  
  
"'Ello, Zee."  
  
The aisha turned around and smiled.  
  
"Izzy! Haven't seen you in a bit."  
  
Izzy smiled gratefully.  
  
"Nope. Dad's been going on and on about how the oatmeal is coming, everyone get the chickens ready.I'm sorta worried about him."  
  
Purrzee smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"Tell him that the cheese and the bacon are visiting the pumpkins so that the cough drops may grow wings and FLY!!!! FLY, LIKE A FLY!! A BUGGIE!! WHEEEE!!"  
  
Izzy stared at Zee, (I.e., current expression: o_O ) but Zee only returned it by smiling innocently.  
  
"Uh.'bye, then."  
  
Izzy waved at Zee, then turned to go in the food store. Nice aisha, strange thoughts, She thought, then entered the food store. Warm, fresh bread scents indulged her, and she twisted around in a sort of dreamy float. Izzy then stood upright, going down the aisles of fresh bread, meats, vegetables, and ice cream. Picking up two loaves of bread, four packs of orange chicken (Her father's favorite), and some jars of baby food for her baby brother, she made her way up to the register. Izzy stared at the pet behind the counter.  
  
(Okay, I know I'm making a huuuuggggeeee mistake by including this person, but hey, I had a whole jug of Ben and Jerry's, I get to do whatever I want. HA!)  
  
"Impy!"  
  
A shadowed aisha was behind the counter, looking bored. He looked up.  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
Izzy glared and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Only the aisha who chased you around for a good month or so."  
  
He continued to frown. Izzy threw her paws in the air.  
  
"IZZY! DAUGHTER OF BLUEMOON AND KAB! MY OWNER IS OBSESSED WITH YOUR OWNER'S SHOES, FOR FAERIE QUEEN'S SAKE!" (Uh.true.but his shoes are all.shoe-ish!)  
  
He raised his eyebrows a bit.  
  
"Oh. You."  
  
Izzy continued to glare at Impy while he rang up her items. He handed her a paper sack and a receipt.  
  
"Crazy pyro."  
  
She muttered, walking out of the store just as Impy was starting to scream something about bonfires.  
  
Izzy hoped she would be nearing the end of her 'adventure'. She checked her list:  
  
To Do:  
  
Clothes Shop: Gloves  
  
Food Shop: Bread, Baby Food, And Orange Chicken  
  
Book Shop: All About Light Faeries  
  
Izzy sighed. One more stop. No more physcos, no more physcos, no more physcos, she prayed, but alas, her brother just HAD to have his light faerie book. She zipped up her jacket for the last time and set off towards the bookstore. A she entered, a wave of relief went through her body. An unrecognizable green Nimmo sat at the register, and she had met no one outside.  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
Izzy looked up and saw a faerie aisha towering over her. Curious_Kitten, or CK. Izzy's mom's best friend.  
  
"Oh, hi, CK."  
  
The faerie aisha smiled, dimples showing on her round face.  
  
"Tell your mom that me and Kin are having a great time, and tell your dad that the chickens are saying moo at the roosters who scream RUBBERBAND, RUBBERBAND, CHEEZ-IT!!!"  
  
Izzy stared at CK, and not unlike Zee, Ck returned it with an insane grin.  
  
"Uh.Okay, I'll do that."  
  
CK gave a little wave before leaving the bookshop. Izzy continued to stare at the place where CK had stood until moving only to let a kau pass through the aisle. She rushed to the aisle marked 'Faeries', then found All About Light Faeries and rushed it to the register.  
  
The Nimmo handed her a paper sack, and Izzy took it. She ran outside and all the way home, stopping for no one.  
  
  
  
HEE!!! I'M DONE!!! It was a bit longer than I intended, and I don't get the ending, but whatever. Special thanks to: Cuddily, or Cuddily_Tuskaninny, Purrzee, Impy or Impiriam, and Curious_Kitten or CK. And of course, the star of the story, Lizzika or Izzy, as everyone calls her. THE END!!!! Whump. 


End file.
